


In My Life

by Ravens_little_game



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Dean, Beekeeper Castiel, Castiel and Bees, Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_little_game/pseuds/Ravens_little_game
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with a special mark on their skin. Sometimes they are pale like scars and some are a soft colour like an angel has kissed the skin.  Some people share these marks and  find that their whole life was empty till the moment they met their soul mate. Sometimes these soul mates are friends, lovers, or even family. For young Dean Winchester, it was all three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> There is no beta for this fic so any and all errors are my own.   
> This fic is inspired by the song In My Life by The Beatles.

Everyone is born with a special mark on their skin. Sometimes they are pale like scars and some are a soft colour like an angel has kissed the skin.  Some people share these marks and  find that their whole life was empty till the moment they met their soul mate. Sometimes these soul mates are friends, lovers, or even family. For young Dean Winchester, it was all three.

On a particularity hot summer day, Dean and his mother sat out in the front yard happily chatting away the best way a mother and her six-year-old son could. In the midst of their serious conversation about which pie Mary was going to make a moving van arrived at the empty house next door. Mary paid it no mind it was about time someone claimed the house next door, but to Dean it was something new and exciting.  He now had someone to play with that wasn’t two years old and couldn’t hold a ball properly. Scrunching his eyes closed tightly he whispered to Mary’s angels and asked that he would have a new friend next door. They gave him one better.

****  
  


Pulling up beside the moving van was a small car that carried within two lovely people. A tired mother and her shy son who was clutching his stuffed bee to his chest. He loved his bee and it’s silly little halo that tilted to the side from being used as a handle for so many years. Staring out the window of his mother's car he looked out at his new surroundings with curiosity. The houses seemed nice and the people didn’t look too scary with their bikes and similar cars. Perhaps no one would try to take his bee away from him on the playground here.  

Exiting his mom's car with a hasty leap he made a quick circle surveying his new yard and stopped abruptly when he saw excited green eyes meet his. Ignoring his mother who was softly scolding Dean for starting small Dean walked straight to his new friend. Following suit Mary walked behind Dean already thinking of her welcome speech. Castiel smiled when Dean practically skipped up to him, but Dean will deny that. After all, he casually walked up to Cas because Dean was awesome like that. Holding out his hand for Castiel to shake a pink flush rose to his cheek highlighting his soft freckles.  

Dean’s special mark was on his left hand and he thought it was the coolest mark ever. Pale white and soft to the touch it looked like a wing. Castiel growing up in a religious house was told his mark was extra special after all it was on the hand that carried to his heart. Touched by an angel at birth Castiel has a small wing on his left hand that brought him comfort when things got bad.  When two marked matched up for the first time to create a set of wings Dean nearly danced for joy, he didn’t care that he knew nothing about this new boy for he just knew that this was going to be the first best of his life.

Nearly inseparable the two could be often found coiled around each other with light snores when family movie night had ended. Castiel would be there every Monday morning for pancakes and Dean would always find an excuse to be around for Naomi’s spaghetti. By the end of elementary school, each had several sets of clothes at each others house and their own toothbrushes. No one was surprised when Dean took Castiel to homecoming and no one even batted an eye when Castiel made Dean a valentine that said ‘Bee Mine?’ It was even less surprising when Dean agreed.

The years passed, but the love never faded but only grew. A love made up with small gestures and kindness was their foundation. With their first house together Dean assembled a surprise for Cas in their yard. Arranged in a neat little row where five bee houses set up just past the garden Castiel had worked so hard on. The look of joy in those bright blue eyes made all stars weep with envy the moment Castiel saw his bees. It was a couple years later when Castiel returned the favour.

It was a hard year for Dean and his little brother when Mary and John died. Their childhood home had erupted in flames when the old wiring caused a fire. It was late at night and John and Mary had slept through the night, the medics told Dean they had died in their sleep from the smoke inhalation. Sams studying faltered and Dean became depressed. Castiel missed them too after all he spent most of his life at their house watching the two and hoping he and Dean could have that. It was in the late hours of the night when Castiel had the idea. Softly getting out of bed so not to disturb Dean Castiel left the warmth of bed to go find his laptop in the living room.It only took four cups of tea and a handful of gram crackers for Castiel to find the perfect building.

It was a soft autumn morning when Castiel drove Dean and Sam to an old building downtown. Standing tall the red brick building glowed softly with the morning light as the windows which Castiel and Sams girlfriend Jess had cleaned shined like diamonds. Above it all was a fresh blue awning that said is soft white letters Winchesters and Bee’s Bakery. Dumbfounded the two brothers followed inside gazing at Castiel and Jessicas hard work. The two had been meeting here in secret for the past month to prepare the place. It was a simple design that the two thought would be best. It was the first day of the family business and one of Deans best days of his life. Together  as the pie maker and the beekeeper the business flourished.

They would all miss Mary and John that much was true, but the joy started to grow and out do the pain that they all felt. With a growing business and their own home, it was Deans turn to give the world to Cas. When the sun started to fall Castiel was lured outside by a trail of white candles into his garden. Dean stood in the center with his hands behind his back and a warm smile on his face. Leaning down for a chaste kiss Dean got down on one knee and presented a small worn out bee with a silver ring tied to its halo with a small green ribbon. Before he could ask if Cas could ‘Bee his’ Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean knocking them ungracefully onto the grass as he kissed Dean senselessly. It was between those kisses where he frantically said yes.

A year a six months after Castiel Novak became Castiel Winchester Dean found himself overcome with joy as Sam proposed to Jessica. Their family may be small, but it was growing just like Dean’s love for Cas.  The next surprise came shortly after Sams proposal but this time it was both Castiel and Dean who came up with it. Forms were filled out and a second bedroom had been cleared out and when a call came telling them that everything was approved together they told Sam he was about to be an uncle. The baby’s father had died and her mother had ran away so when Claire Winchester came home she arrived in a shower of love. She took to them all as if she had been there her entire short life. One-year-old and she had to be the most loved baby of them all.

As they all grew old Dean often looked back to the day when Castiel and him first met and thought about his prayer to the angles.  He knew it came true because Castiel was his angel and he had the wings to prove it. It was with soft kisses and whispered ‘I love yous’ that Dean knew he was the luckiest of them all for his soul mate was his best friend in the entire worlds, his husband of thirty years, and the man who gave him a family. Dean Winchester was a lucky one and he had a mark to prove it.

****  
  



End file.
